bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Gelu
Patrz userze na jego hełm,wygląda jak hełm Klona ,tarczę i ostrze lub sztylet. :p - Dawgra podobny raczej Vavakx Jego bronie są podobne raczej do Nuju Hordiki.Krika ma zdecydowanie inne.Kilek,władca Voroxów 08:05, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) A może połączenie broni Nuju Hordika i Kriki. Warox 13:50, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) Czy jest możliwe, że walkę z nim wygrał Perditus? --Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) 14:22, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) nie Perditus to Glatorian Ognia, a ten Glatorian, z którym przegrał Gelu był z Vulcanusa, a więc z Plemienia Ognia. --Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) 14:48, 5 mar 2009 (UTC) To Perditus z nim wygrał, tak mi się zdawało od początku... - patryx Glatorian Jedrek 134: Raanu mówił kiedyś, że po odejściu Maluma Vulcanus ma 1 doświadczonego Glatorianina. Gelu należy do grupy Legends, więc jest doświadczony. Ackar jest z plemienia ognia i też należy do tej grupy. Więc Perditus jest niedoświadczony. Skoro jest niedoświadczony, to nie mógł przegrać z Gelu. To daje do zrozumienia, że to ACKAR pokonał GELU a nie PERDITUS. Kłucimy sie oto kto wygrał z Gelu, albo Ackar albo Perditua. Zrobomy tak : Ackar wygrał z Perditusem koniec .. - Patryx Glatorian Właśnie. -Disholahk (talk) 16:15, 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Nie czaicie?Perditus nie jest z plemienia ognia.DARNOK 2 16:37, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Darnok, te teksty były jakieś pół roku temu kiedy nie wiadomo było z jakiego plemienia jest Mata Nui xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:57, wrz 29, 2009 (UTC) Gelu jest spowrotem Pierwszym Glatorianinem Iconoxu, to potwierdzone.--Zapomniany Makuta Można wiedzieć gdzie? (na BS01 tego nie widziałem) --Vezok999 21:11, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Wejdź na Biosectora i w wyszukiwarce wpisz GLATORIAN. Zjedź do połowy strony (oczywiście Glatorian) i zobaczysz, że Gelu nie jest wpisany w Unemployed, tylko w Known Glatorian.--Zapomniany Makuta On nie jest znowu pierwszym glatorianem ponieważ nim nie był więc był by teraz pierwszy raz. Ale on jest znowu drugorzędny. Powód: nigdzie nie pisze o jesgo "awansie" na pierwszego. Na stronie o glatorianach piszse tylko że jest zatrudniony a na jego stronie że żyje. Za to w tabelce Iconoxu jest wpisany jako aktywny drugorzędny--Vezok999 11:09, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Masz rację. Wpisałem, że jest Pierwszym bo źle przeczytałem.--Zapomniany Makuta Każdemu się zdarza --Vezok999 11:21, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) A tak jeśli już o BS01 mowa, to tam też czasami w końcu może być jakaś pomyłka, albo brakuje jakiejś informacji lub jest nie do końca prawdziwa. Przecież sami możemy wyciągać wnioski, szukać potwierdzeń informacji. Na przykład na stronie jakiegoś Toa pisze, że nie żyje, a na Biowiki, że jest inaczej. No więc na BS01 szukamy potwierdzeń. Nie znaleźliśmy, to gdzie indziej. Jeszcze sobie pomyślą, że jesteśmy od nich uzależnieni i pomyślą, że "Ci z Polski to nawet myśleć logicznie nie umieją!". No i też chyba myśleć logicznie się przyda.:) Dobry :), czy zły :( pomysł?StarożytnyWładca 13:38, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) Oczywiście nie mam na myśli Gelu, tylko mówię tak.. ogólnie.StarożytnyWładca 13:39, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) My dużo bierzemy z BS01 ponieważ oni mogą wszystkie komiksy opowiadania książki spokojnie czytać, a my tylko te które wydadzą po polsku lub ktoś je przetłumaczy. Ale myśleć też umiemy- patrz ile znanych glatorian mamy my a ile oni--Vezok999 20:54, gru 27, 2009 (UTC) No to fajnie.StarożytnyWładca 11:25, gru 28, 2009 (UTC) Kto napisał że Gelu (w szablonie) ma moc Lodu?Mantu7 11:10, cze 12, 2010 (UTC) Jest takie coś, jak Historia i Autorzy, jakbyś nie wiedział... 75% userów nie wie o istnieniu czegoś takiego. - Ale tak wogóle to czy to jest udowodnione, bo niby kiedy miał ją dostać???? Mazeka7 19:20, sie 19, 2010 (UTC)